


Fairy tales

by mslilylashes



Series: Mind Palace vignettes [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mslilylashes/pseuds/mslilylashes
Summary: Sometimes the things we don't say are the loudest words of all.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Mind Palace vignettes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490777
Kudos: 11





	Fairy tales

Once upon a time… Sherlock Holmes needed cocaine to fuck.

Well, rather… Sherlock needed to fuck to get cocaine, then subsequently needed cocaine to be able to tolerate getting fucked. (This is what philosophers might call a paradox.)

Once upon a time, John Watson fucked damn near anything with two tits and half a brain. (This is why his Army mates cheerfully nicknamed him Three Continents Watson — a name he wore like a badge of honour until the day he met Sherlock Holmes.)

It takes Sherlock approximately two and a half minutes to deduce this about John, but he pointedly withholds this from the observations he vocalises about John’s tan and limp and phone.

It takes John approximately two and a half days to deduce Sherlock’s history, but he swears he will never be the one to bring it up.

Sherlock doesn’t want John to know, because he is afraid John would leave if he ever learned the things Sherlock did (allowed to be done) when he was young(er), and (more) desperate.

So, instead, the Baker Street boys continue their dance of quiet flirtation, and sad smiles, and takeaway Chinese, and heavy moments in the hallway, because they know what it would mean to give voice to their observations, and neither is ready to take that leap into the unknown.


End file.
